<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Её уста запечатаны by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884536">Её уста запечатаны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Devils, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Ethics, Gen, Introspection, Secrets, Therapy, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Линда ходит по тонкой грани между дружбой и профессионализмом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Её уста запечатаны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135407">Her Lips Sealed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi">ChokolatteJedi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Спецквест:</b> божественное<br/>Тяжело хранить тайны богов и демонов, когда ты всего лишь смертный.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Линда вздохнула. Лениво покрутила оливку в своём мартини. С одной стороны, хотелось просветить Хлою насчёт истинных причин того, почему дорвавшийся до смертности Люцифер сначала радостно за Хлою умер, а спустя пару часов сбежал из города… но этот порыв она довольно долго и старательно подавляла. Психотерапевт — профессия, где знанию сопутствует молчание.</p><p>До сих пор она просто пускала всё на самотёк. И когда Люцифер её зачаровал (он пообещал больше никогда так не делать), пусть по большому счёту и не опасно... и, конечно, когда Аменадиил соврал, что тоже терапевт… Божественные сущности, с которыми ей довелось столкнуться, чрезвычайно умело расшатывали этические и профессиональные устои. Однако за исключением всех этих ангельских игрищ ей всегда неплохо удавалось разделять личное и профессиональное. У газетчиков никогда не выходило соблазнить её на раскрытие тайн знаменитостей.</p><p>Дружеские же отношения с Люцифером и Мэйз — и, параллельно, с Хлоей и Эллой — постоянно грозили обрушить любые устои. Ладно, поскольку своё лицо Люцифер открыл ей во время сессии, это попадало под врачебную тайну. Но Мэйз раскрыла себя — как подруге. А Люцифер не стесняется всем и каждому говорить, что он дьявол, так что теоретически это и тайной-то не было… Однако свидетельствовать о правдивости его высказываний, похоже, было уже за чертой.</p><p>Люцифер обсуждал с ней расследования, а потом повторял некоторые её фразы — или собственное извращённое их понимание — Хлое. Она знала, потому что это не раз всплывало во время Ночей Племени. Было ощущение, что каждый такой вечер начинается с фразы «Не прошу нарушать врачебную тайну, но действительно ли ты считала, что Люцифер…» и обычно заканчивается «Ну, это он так понял» или «До сих не представляю, как он умудрился настолько извратить мысль». Однако всё это касалось только того, чем Люцифер делился с другими — вне её кабинета.</p><p>Что до остального… Линда помогла Люциферу добыть формулу не потому, что он ходит к ней на терапию, а как друг. И по той же причине вытащила его из Ада. И поэтому же ей хотелось, чтобы Хлоя и Элла знали, что проблемы, с которыми ему сейчас приходится разбираться, далеки от обычных. Возможно, она бы даже смогла найти способ рассказать им, не нарушая собственных клятв, просто обойдя их, вот только у неё было такое чувство, что это «обойти» от «нарушить» мало чем отличается. Люциферу-то, конечно, плевать: его понимание человеческой морали всё ещё хромает на обе ноги… Но не Линде.</p><p>Даже если осведомлённость Хлои и Эллы в итоге пойдёт ему на пользу. Даже если это всего лишь подтвердит бесконечные признания самого Люцифера. Даже если ей уже приходилось поступаться собственными принципами (она же не виновата, что на неё напали! И убийцу поймали!)... Даже несмотря на всё это, Линда не могла заставить себя рассказать.</p><p>Вообще-то что-то подобное могла бы сболтнуть Мэйз, не будь у неё самой проблем, связанных со смертью Люцифера и пленением, вследствие чего она теперь тоже просиживала у Линды официальные сессии. Но если Мэйз вдруг что-то сболтнёт, а остальные поверят, возможно, это подтолкнёт Линду изменить решение.</p><p>Но пока что она держала рот на замке и покачивала в бокале мартини, отпивая достаточно медленно, чтобы не набраться слишком сильно и не сболтнуть лишнего. После всего, через что пришлось пройти Люциферу, она должна ему хотя бы это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>